The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess
by Midna.90
Summary: This is a recommended story to read, I have done it by my self, but it s not done yet!


The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Princess

Introduktion

landet Hyrule har sedan väldigt länge varit ett land där folket har frodats och levt i stor harmoni, men när den harmonin började ta över deras kunskaper om livet så var det plötsligt någon som slog till mot dem och som bara ville åt en speciell kraft även kallad Trekraften, men det var någonting som hindrade honom från att göra detta och det var då därför som han då reste till öknen till en plats även kallad Arbiters Grounds och det var där han då tänkte smida nya förrädiska planer, men där så blev han då gripen för högförräderi mot det folk hand då tvingats ta hjälp av för att kunna få tag på den makt som han så länge velat ha i sin ägo. Nämligen Trekraftens makt som skyddade det harmoniska folket.

Den onde mannen som så länge velat ha makten vid sin sida fann efter några år i det djupaste fängelset en märklig väg upp till en speciell spegelkammare och det var där han då upptäckte att han kunde fly, men han misstänkte någonting eftersom det hela vart så tyst då plötsligt Gerudo jägarna i flera klaner grep honom, men senare till dödsstraffet så tvingade dem Ganondorf att kedjas fast och straffet skulle börja. En utav Gerudo jägarna fick äran att ta emot ett silvrigt svärd som gudarna hade passat till . Hon går fram till Ganondorf och hoppades på att han skulle hamna i helvetet för det som han hade gjort och stack sedan svärdet mitt i bröstet på honom. Det förtjänade han mycket väl tyckte ledaren av Gerudo klanen. Dem kunde sedan gå därifrån och hade tänkt lämna honom till fåglarna, men senare så vaknade han återigen upp och kraften som hade återupplivat honom var då faktiskt gudarnas svärd som satt i hans bröst. Av en märklig anledning så kändes det som en hål i en höstack för honom och drog sedan ur svärdet från bröstet och gömde det sedan i sina kläder. Gerudo ledaren trodde det knappast var sant när hon först fick se vad han gjorde och bad dem andra att aktivera spegeln för att sända honom bort, men det skulle dem då inte alls då ha gjort och inte tänkte dem på det. Spegeln visade sitt enormt vackra mönster och ljuset som skickades mot Ganondorf skickade honom sedan till en helt annan dimension än den han då levde i och där blev det helt andra förhållanden än dem tidigare i hans skitiga liv.

Efter att skickats till en annan dimension så slungades den onde mannen Ganondorf ut från spegelportalen och landade på väldigt hård mark, men när han då reste sig upp och tittade sig omkring då så upptäckte han att det fanns ett mycket och väldigt annorlunda folk i den här världen. Han bestämde sig för att ta sig en sväng och när han då bara klev fram så trampade han då på en liten varelse som talade ett språk som han då inte ens förstod sig på. Han tittade ner. Där vid hans fot och ganska långt ner såg han till sin förvånad en liten imp. Se dig för vart du trampar sade den lilla varelsen och frågade sedan Ganondorf varför han då hade kommit hit. Det visste han då knappast själv eftersom han var helt förvirrad av sig, men plötsligt så fick han då syn på en annan varelse i svarta långa kläder som stod lite längre bort från ankomstplattformen och gick dit för att fråga honom om vart han då hade kommit till för plats. Prinsen vände huvudet och undrade konstigt varför en människa hade trätt in i deras värld, men han förklarade sedan att han behövde hjälp att komma ut. Han erbjöd prinsen att bli hans anhängare och visade då honom svärdet och undrade då om han kunde göra honom till en gud. Efter några dagar i det som varelserna i den mörka världen kallade för skymningsriket så fick Ganondorf sedan hjälp att kunna komma ut med hjälp av att han fick bli en gud. Hans anhängare även kallad Zant Twili litade fullkomligt på vad han lovat honom, men han även han hade andra planer att ta hand om.

Även Zant hade andra planer att ta itu med och hans plan var att han då skulle ta över en viss prinsessas plats i skymningsriket, men när han då väl närmade sig palatset så frågade då vakterna om han då skulle träffa någon. Jag har ett meddelande till prinsessan av skymningsriket eftersom jag är en av dem kungliga i familjen Twili. Vi låter dig komma förbi, men nåde dig om du rör prinsessans tron sade dem som en första varning, men i hemlighet så struntade Zant Twili i det och skyndade sig upp. Var det verkligen nödvändigt för honom att göra det här tänkte vakterna och såg på varandra. Efter det att han då hade kommit upp till palatsets ingång så öppnades porten in till själva tronsalen. Självaste kungen och drottningen av skymningsriket undrade då vart han egentligen hade hållit hus. Jag har bara suttit här ute och beundrat världen från vårat hem sade prinsen, men i hemlighet så ljög han och det var ju värre det. Ingen märkte då det och trodde därför då på honom. Kom in för din gamle farbror vi gärna prata lite med dig en stund sade kungen och skickade honom ut till den heliga balkongen.

Drottningens lilla dotter Midna var bara några månader gammal och hennes stora syster Yedna kommer ut till den stora tronsalen och hon frågade vad som stod på. Drottningen sade att allt var bara bra, men Yedna som känt den unge prinsen Zant väldigt länge visste att han lurade på en viss hemlighet, men som hon inte alls visste vad. Mor vet du varför vår bror Zant ser så dyster ut egentligen för han verkar ganska deprimerad? Ja du det vet jag inte vad han känner sig, men jag får väl prata med honom där ute. Ute på den heliga balkongen så stod gamle farbrorn tillsammans med Zant Twili och berättade i smyg att han också hade en mycket mystisk hemlighet. Lyssna nu!

Om du dödar lilla Midna så lovar jag att du får hela kungariket ska vi säga så, men först av allt så måste du straffa dina mest älskade föräldrar till döden innan vi kan ta över tronen. Genom att han skulle göra den uppgiften så hypnotiserade han Zant till att lyda hans order. Vilket kunde leda till en stor fara om Yedna och lilla Midna skulle råka få se detta då som han planerar.

Efter bara två dagar så var det dags tyckte Zant som var tvingad tillsammans med sin farbror att försöka sig på att döda hans föräldrar, men han lovade att det inte skulle bli så lätt.

Det blev morgon och inne i kungafamiljen Twili sovrum så vaknade drottningen av att det plötsligt av en märklig anledning knackade på porten och hon blev då tvungen att gå ut och öppna, men väl ute så öppnade hon alldeles stillsamt. Porten rycktes upp och in kom en som hon aldrig hade sett förut och blev alldeles livrädd. Vad för dig hit egentligen sade drottningen och sprang sedan ut till den heliga balkongen. Hon när hon då nådde slutet på balkongens ände så var hon nära på att falla ner i djupet av ett dödande mörker. Som tur var så kunde hon hålla sig kvar, men efter en stund så kom då den märkliga varelsen ut och upptäckte då att hon var där ute och gick då bestämt mot henne. Du har någonting jag vill ha sade den märkliga varelsen som sedan visade sitt sanna jag bakom hjälmen. Vet du vem jag är? Mitt namn är så kallat den onde Zant Twili och du har någonting som jag behöver sade han sedan och grep tag om drottningens arm och slungade sen iväg henne mot den säkrare marken. Vad vill du ha utav mig och min familj egentligen? Dessa sade han och visade.

Drottningen blev tvungen att ge upp och hon beslöt sig att aldrig ge dessa så kallade artefakter till den onde. Jag har då tyvärr inge val än att ta ditt liv då! Zant tog drottningens liv genom att skjuta en jätte dödlig stråle mot henne och det slutade sorgligt för henne att kunna rädda dessa bara för sin familj. Inne i sovrummet därefter så vaknade kungen av att han hörde en fruktansvärd smäll och skyndade sig ut för att se vad som stod till, men så fort han då kom ut så blev han lika dant som drottningen beskjuten med dödligt mörka krafter.

Det gick senare några timmar och Yedna vaknade upp. Hon satte sig i sängen vid sin lillasyster lilla Midna som låg och sov. Hon ville inte väcka henne utan hjälpte henne upp och bar henne ut till den stora salen, men upptäckte då att det var någonting som inte alls stod så rätt till.

Ute i den stora tronsalen så var det ju någonting som var väldigt fel upptäckte Yedna, men hon höll då tyst om det och ville bara komma ut från palatset från Zant och hans väldigt upphetsade trupper, men när hon var ute tillslut så fick hon se att spegelportalen hade öppnats, men utav vem visste hon då inte och skyndade då sig dit med en gång. Så fort hon hade hade kommit ner och sedan rusat iväg mot utgången av skymningsriket så fick just då den onde nuvarande härskaren Zant syn på den unga flickan och bad hans mäktigaste vakter att gripa henne och den lilla impflickan Midna. Zant hörde lilla Midna skrika på långa vägar ända ner till spegelportalens plattform, men själv ville han inte göra det själv utan lät sina anhängare göra skitjobbet.

Innan Yedna tillsammans med sin lillasyster skulle ta sig bort från sin fientliga värld så kallade hon på hjälp genom en amulett som skulle kunna hjälpa dem även om dem hade förbjudits att gå till den ljusa världen. Det var det enda bästa tänkte Yedna och klev in i spegelportalen.

Början på en ny spännande resa!

Efter en väldigt lång och jobbig resa till det kungafamiljen kallade ljusets värld i det gyllene landet av Hyrule så nådde nu den unga impflickan Yedna tillsammans med hennes nio månader gamla lillasyster som nu genom spegelportalen in till Arbiters Grounds befann sig. Yedna klev av spegelportalens plattform som låg på en alldeles genomskinlig glittrig trappa och undrade då vart hon just hade kommit, men anade sedan ett annorlunda folk som stod framför henne.

Var inte rädd lilla imp vi vet vart ni har kommit ifrån och vi vill så gärna hjälpa er från att bli utstötta från denna värld ni nu har kommit till. Yedna visste inte om hon kunde lita på dem som stod där. Jag vet inte vilka ni är och snälla ta oss till någon som kan hjälpa oss! Det gick en stund och plötsligt så började Yedna höra en lugn och stillsam röst i sin amulett och bestämde sig för att titta. I den så fick hon se att det var en människa i lång mörk kappa som gärna ville ta emot dem. Hon sade till dem att inte vara rädda och bad sedan henne att ta sig bort från den farliga öknen eftersom det lurade faror och annat och bege sig mot slottet i mitten av det gyllene landet av Hyrule. Yedna tittade på sin lillasyster som låg insvept i filtar och fick se att hon på något sätt hade blivit skadad under den resa hon färdats tillsammans med sin stora syster. Lilla Midna var inte bara skadad av det brännheta ljuset. Hon hade även den lilla kraken fått så väldigt hög feber. Den lilla impflickan var nästan på väg att dö eftersom hettan var så stekhet vilket kunde innebära en stor fara.

Snabbt så insåg Yedna att hon måste göra någonting fort och bad om få transport till slottet av Hyrule. Gerudo folkets ledare kallade på en av sina färd vargar och en av dem var Amaterazu och med hjälp utav henne så hoppade den unga impflickan upp på hennes mjuka rygg och med den lilla i famnen så begav dem sig nu av mot nya äventyr.

Dagarna gick och gick och gick, men bara efter en vecka efter att dem tre hade färdats i den enorma öknen så nådde dem tillslut det land som var känt utav världens folk. Amaterazu och Yedna stod på en klippa och kikade ner mot dem vägar dem den dag skulle färdas genom. Mycket senare mot kvällen så nådde dem klippiga bergen och tog sig senare då mot skogarna och lite längre ner mot Hylia sjön så fann dem en grotta att sova i, när dem då hade kommit dit och skulle sova så upptäckte faktiskt Yedna att det var bebott av en massa spöksjälar som för miljoner år sedan var vakter för den heliga sjön i Hyrule. Även fast dem då var där så gjorde det ingenting utan dem kunde lugn och ro få sova ifred medan dem höll företräde med varandra.

Natten kom och månen reste sig upp utöver horisonten i öst och man kunde höra vargar och dess flockar yla tillsammans i den mörka skymningens mörker. Medan vännerna låg och sov tillsammans i det mörka inne i grottan så försvann sedan spökena efter bara tolv timmars sömn och det var snart gryning igen och då skulle ju solen gå upp över den tidiga morgondiset.

Morgonen hade nu kommit och inne i det stillsamma lugnet inne i grottan så började Yedna och vargen Amaterazu att vakna, men Yedna visste trots långa färder till slottet skulle bli väldigt lång. Hon visste även trots sina odds att hennes lillasyster behövde hjälp mycket snabbt, men frågan är om dem hinner. Efter det att alla hade vaknat upp och skakat av sig morgonsudden i ögonen så var det då dags att ta och resa igen, men precis när dem då skulle börja ge sig av mot Hyrule slottet så träffade dem plötsligt på det vänliga Zora folket som bestod utav symbioser, med andra ord hälften fisk och hälften människa. Dem frågade vart dem hade tänkt ta vägen och Yedna förklarade då det för dem!

Som tur var så hade dem då en väldigt stor båt som dem hade med sig och med den efter sig så kunde dem då få följa med och det gick ju dessutom mycket snabbt. Nog var resan lång, men det var den då värd och bara efter några timmar så befann dem nu sig ute mitt i landet av Hyrule. Under resan till slottets hamnplats så tackade Yedna för hjälpen och Amaterazu bad dem då sedan att följa efter henne och hålla sig i närheten av henne. Folket kunde vara lite rädda för dem om dem så väl attackerade på långt håll, men det gjorde inte då den här vargen.

Senare än vanligt på eftermiddagen så nådde vargen Amaterazu och Yedna det enorma slottet av Hyrule och bestämde sig för att ta vägens längs vattnet och där genom en stor portal som ledde in till själva slottets trädgård så upptäckte dem då att det var enormt stort och mycket vackert, högre upp så såg man tinnarna och tornen som pekade upp mot skyn och runt dem flög fåglar och skränade i skyn. Amaterazu och Yedna som mycket väl hade tagit sig dit blev plötsligt stoppade av två vakter som omringade dem och sade att dem inte fick komma in. Plötsligt av en märklig anledning så tittade en av vakterna på det lilla bytet i impflickans famn. Där i famnen på henne så fick han syn på en liten baby som verkligen såg ut att behöva hjälp eftersom hon verkligen hade mycket, mycket hög feber och som verkligen var på väg att dö. Yedna som höll i henne var dennes stora syster. Ska ni till någon speciell undrade vakterna och tittade på dem två som desperat ville ha hjälp mycket fort. Vi måste till prinsessan som lever här i det där slottet sade Yedna och bad om att få hjälp upp dit! Vi hjälper er upp så det går fort eftersom vi nu ser att den lilla kraken mår så dåligt som hon gör. Kom med oss så visar vi vägen till prinsessan Zelda och när vi kommer in så tar ni bara trapporna upp till hennes sovrum. Trapporna ligger längst bort inne i den enorma tronsalen. Vakten öppnade dörren och dem kunde nu tillsammans gå in och se till så att Yedna och hennes lillasyster får hjälp som dem behöver. Lilla Midna mådde verkligen dåligt och det såg man på den lilla kraken. Hon andades, men mycket tungt och hest. Eftersom ni nu ska träffa prinsessan Zelda så vill vi nu inte störa er mera och vi hoppas då på att ni får den hjälp ni då behöver sade vakterna sedan och lämnade dem och gick sen ut genom dörren.

Senare än vanligt!

Prinsessan som alltid brukade stå vid fönstret på vänster sida hörde plötsligt att dörren in till hennes sovrum började gnissla. Hon tittade sakta bak, men blev lite chockad för vad hon då fick se. Vargen Amaterazu och Yedna kommer gående in och hon hoppar av sin vän och ställer sig på golvet. D- du är prinsessan Zelda eller hur? Det är jag Yedna och du behöver inte vara rädd för jag är en av dina vänner som dina föräldrar kände en gång i tiden. Jag är ledsen då att dem har dött av ond förbannelse i skymningsriket och det är därför som jag då har kommit hit för att få hjälp och här i min famn så har jag en av dem kungliga i min familj som då gått bort. Hon heter lilla Midna och tror du att du kan hjälpa henne att bli frisk för hon är väldigt svårt skadad och har dessutom mycket, mycket hög feber. Hon kan vara på väg att dö när som helst om ingenting görs nu. Jag kan hjälpa er på ett sätt och det här är någonting jag har fått från dessa ljusandar och en av dem är från området i Ordona Provinsen bortom det gyllene landets gränser. Hon heter Ordona och är en av mina bästa vänner långt bort i fjärran, men nu så ska jag hjälpa er!

Prinsessan Zelda tittade sorgset på sin vän Yedna och hoppades på att allting skulle bli bra igen, men när hon innerligt såg på hennes ögon så blev hon ledsen med. Utan hon tog hand om det lilla knytet som hon hade och lindade upp filtarna och när hon då fick se den lilla prinsessan av skymningsriket så förstod hon hur illa hon hade blivit behandlad. Jag vill med hjälp utav min bäste vän Ordona läka den lilla impflickans skador sade prinsessan och tar hennes enormt varma hand och låter den sedan vila i sin händer och med den kraft hon bär lyftes den lilla flickan Midna upp med hjälp av hennes beskinande händer som sakta för henne upp mot sin höjd.

Det tog som sagt på prinsessans krafter att hela den lilla impflickans svåra skador.

Yedna bara stirrade på sin lillasyster när Zelda höll den lilla skadade och sjuka Midna i luften bara för överföra sina krafter till flickan. Efter det att kraftöverföringen var färdig så befann sig sedan lilla Midna i prinsessans famn. Hon var fast besluten att den lilla kraken skulle vakna upp, men precis efter att det hade gått några timmar så hände någonting fruktansvärt. Zelda och Yedna gick mot fönstret på den sida som Zelda alltid brukade stå och upptäckte nere på torget att det var någon bland folkmassorna som nu var på väg upp till slottet. Yedna tittade ut och tittade på sin amulett för att kunna se vem det var som då var på väg in mot slottet.

Åh nej sade Yedna och tittade på prinsessan. Det är han som har gjort detta mot min lillasyster och snabbt vi måste gömma min syster någonstans, men vart någonstans då? Jag har en idé sade Zelda och bad Yedna Twili följa med henne ut från sovrummet. Vi tar henne mot min min mor och faders sovrum och ber dem ta hand om henne, men vi måste hålla tyst om det eller så säger vi till vakt styrkorna att samlas nere i den enorma tronsalen. Den onde var snart inne i slottet tänkte dem båda och skyndade sig ner mot tronsalen och bestämde då sig för att prata med vakt styrkorna att försegla porten in till slottets hall i tronsalen eftersom en märklig ond fara just hade närmat sig. Eftersom det var på väg att sluta olyckligt så var det enda chansen som Zelda trodde skulle fungera, men när den onde även så kallade Zant Twili från skymningens värld hade kommit till slottet så upptäckte han då senare att porten in till tronsalen var förseglad av någonting, men när Zelda och vakterna bara stod och väntade på att det skulle komma så gömde sig Yedna bakom tronen där Zelda stod. Hon kunde gissa på att det skulle sluta väldigt illa, men även om det skulle bli så, så hoppades även dem båda på att det skulle försvinna från deras åsyn. En av vakterna knackade då löst på porten med sin lans, men plötsligt så slogs porten upp och Zelda stod då beredd att försvara sig, men visste inte att den onde hade väldigt starka krafter.

Den onde härskaren från det nuvarande styrda världen i skymningsrikets värld skickade snabbt in sina mörka och hemska anhängare som egentligen var folket av det vänliga Twili, men som han hade förvandlat till hemska skuggade bestar. Dem skickade han då in och dessa anföll då vakt styrkorna och prinsessan kände då att det var på väg att bli över för det land hon och folket levde i. Zant gick sedan in mot tronsalen och vandrade längs pelarna i salen och stannade sedan för att ställa henne en komplicerad fråga som hon i sitt hela liv aldrig hade fått höra från en härskare som kommit ända från skymningsriket. Jag vill att du här och nu ska välja vad ditt liv ska få göra härnäst sade den onde. Nå vad väljer du, ge upp eller dö för ditt land prinsessa. Zelda visste knappast vad hon skulle svara, men fick bara fram ett ord och det var just det ordet som kanske skulle rädda henne från att gå under i lågor. Jag väljer att leva. Då har du mitt hedersord prinsessa och från och med så kommer du då att få leva tillsammans med mig i skymningsvärlden tillsammans med mina anhängare och bered dig på att sitta inlåst för resten av ditt liv i tornet i slottet. Jag vet även en till som då ska få följa med mig till skymningen också och det blir tillsammans med oss den unga impflickan Yedna. Innan jag låser in dig Zelda så vill jag att du säger till mig vart du har gjort av min lilla prinsessa även kallad lilla Midna?

Hon är med mig och du skulle bara våga röra henne.

Med ett nöje sade han och sträckte fram sin hand mot henne och öppnade hennes kappa och tog det lilla knytet som hänge runt henne i tjocka filtar. Min lilla Midna suckade Zant och bad sedan sina anhängare att gripa den unga prinsessan och sedan låsa in henne i sitt sovrum uppe i tornet!

Därefter så kidnappade han lilla Midna och Yedna och förde dem då tillbaka hem till skymningens rike där dem sedan skulle bli plågade.

Fortsättningen följer

The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Princess

Introduktion

Efter det att prinsessan Zelda hade valt att få leva så förvandlade då den onde härskaren Zant hela det gyllene landet av Hyrule till en väldigt mörk och mycket grym värld och hela det som folket av Hyrule då fick leva i bestod det mesta av skymning, men det var en plats där det inte var skymning och det var det lilla området utanför landets enorma trakter. Det var även kallat provinsen Ordona och bakom dess byar i skogsområdet så fanns det ett litet jordbruksfolk som ständigt vakade över sin vackra natur och som alltid hjälpte varandra om det var någonting.

Början på en ny start i livet

Det börjar som vanligt en tidig morgon i palatset i det nuvarande hemska skymningens rike där nu den onde Zant Twili hade tagit över tronen som den nuvarande styrande konungen, men det sista folk som nu var slavar åt honom trodde sig inte på honom att han var kung utan tillsammans med sina vänner så trodde då dem att det bara var ett skämt och bara ironi. Zant blev ursinnig när han då bara fick höra att det var ett skämt för att han då inte alls kunde styra som en riktig kung för det kunde minsann lilla Midnas föräldrar, men själv så trodde han aldrig på att det var så och sprang då ut helt genom svettig ut till den heliga balkongen och föll på knä och bad om att få hjälp då han plötsligt började dunka huvudet i marken tre gånger för att han då var så rasande. Efter en kort stund senare så skulle han då precis lämna balkongen med en bula i huvudet, men plötsligt så fick han då höra en röst som lät väldigt bekant och han bestämde sig då för att och vända om. Ganondorf vad gör du här egentligen ser du inte att jag har problem!

Jo jag ser det, men jag kom bara hit för att berätta för dig att du måste göra dig av med den lilla prinsessan Midna innan du helt kan ta över makten. Va skämtar du eller tänkte Zant och kände på sin bula i huvudet. Ja du sade ju förut att du ville ha bort lilla Midna? Jag ska allt plåga henne så det skriker om det. Medan Zant Twili och hans onde medhjälpare Ganondorf planerade vad dem skulle göra så dök plötsligt lilla Midna upp.

Midna gick sakta fram mot utgången och ställde sig i hörnet och såg att det var någonting fel på gång och insåg att här måste det göras någonting snabbt innan det är för sent. Hon stod kvar efter en stund, men när den onde härskaren hade pratat klart så gick då Zant in med tunga steg in mot tronsalen för att göra upp med lilla Midna en gång för alla. Då plötsligt så hörde han hur porten in till tronsalen slogs ned med en smäll och han undrade då vad det var, men stod kvar och funderade och sedan så fick han se att det var lilla impflickan Midna.

Han misstänkte även att hon hade spionerat på honom medan han pratade med Ganondorf och nu så var det bråttom. Han sprang ut från tronsalen och sedan ut, men när han då kom rusandes ner för den enormt långa rampen så fick han då se att lilla Midna tillsammans med sin stora syster att dem var på väg in mot spegelplattformen. Innan dem då hann göra det så skickade då Zant sina imitationer av sig själv och det bestod av hans enda huvud, men det här var ju vakter som kunde skjuta mörka strålar som då kunde fånga upp Yedna och hennes lillasyster. Yedna tittade på sin lillasyster och bad henne resa ensam eftersom det här var fara för hennes liv. Midna lova mig att du är försiktig och att du då tar väl hand om dig lova mig det, men Yedna grät lilla Midna och sträckte ut sin hand samtidigt som hon reste till det gyllene landet av Hyrule. Ta hand om dig skrek Yedna och i sista sekund så fångades hon in utav vakterna som då omringade henne med en massa mörka strålar. Lycka till och se till att du kommer väl till hands i Hyrule!

Några dagar hade gått och det var det var sent på kvällen och alldeles utanför slottet så kom det en ung kusk med häst och vagn och var på väg in till slottets torg, men plötsligt av en anledning så fick han se att det låg en liten märklig varelse på marken och hoppade ner från vagnen som han styrde hästen med och skyndade sig till den lilla kraken. Kusken satte sig ner och lade den lilla varelsen i sin famn och märkte sedan att det var en som inte var från dessa trakter i världen.

Plötsligt så vaknade lilla Midna sakta, men säkert upp och man såg på henne att hon var väldigt trött. Ensam, trött och sårad och väldigt utmattad hade lilla Midna ensam tagit sig till slottet för att kunna söka sig hjälp eftersom hon hade förlorat allt hon hade i skymningens rike och visste inte ens då vad hon skulle ta sig till.

Du ser ut att ha legat här skadad väldigt länge lilla imp sade kusken och tog fram en plunta med vatten så att han kunde ge henne lite kraftöverföring. Vattnet som han då hade i sin plunta var energi som kom från dödsberget och dessutom från Goronerna. Vattnet som lilla Midna smakade på var varmt och gott och det var nästan som en läkande medicin fast bättre. Du blir snart bra igen sade den vänlige mannen i lång förklädnad . Efter det att lilla Midna fått lite kraftöverföring från den varma vattendrycken så somnade hon i hans mjuka famn och kusken tog henne till vagnen och lade henne bak mellan sina packningar och saker som han skulle ha med sig in till torget för att sälja, men det här är ju inte som på den gamla goda tiden då Hyrule vart ljust och vackert utan nu var det gyllene landet förvandlat till ett mörkt helvete och ändå var det kväll även fast det var mörk skymningstid.

Tidigt på morgonen så vaknade lilla Midna upp och undrade just vart hon hade kommit för hon kände inte igen sig och minns inte ens platsen, men när hon såg ut mot ingången till själva slottet så började hon sakta, men säkert att känna igen sig efter alla år som gått och det såg ut som om hon fick en tanke på att prinsessan Zelda skulle kunna leva där uppe. Snabbt så klev hon av vagnen och skyndade sig bort från platsen hon befann sig, men plötsligt när hon skulle ta sig bort därifrån och sedan in mot själva slottets vackra trädgärd så upptäckte hon också att det var skuggade varelser där som vaktade och Midna visste att hon var tvungen att ta en annan väg för att kunna ta sig upp till Zelda, men trots det att hon var skadad så orkade hon ändå att ta en annan väg än den till trädgården. Där vagnen stod där hon först befann sig i början så fick hon se en liten smal väg ner till en återvändsgränd, men även där låg en restaurang och bar som de trogna hylianerna brukade äta eller fick eller ta en öl eller dylikt. Där nere så träffade lilla Midna på en vänlig bartender som hette Telma och i hennes famn hade hon en snäll katt som hette Louise och hon var inte direkt så sugen på att prata med andra katter eller jaga möss. Vart kommer du från då lilla vän? Jag vill bara veta vart jag kan vända mig till prinsessan för jag behöver hjälp eftersom mitt hem hade tagits över av en ond härskare. Jag kan hjälpa dig sade Telma och tog med henne in till sin restaurang och bar. Där inne så berättade Telma för den lilla impflickan hur hon kunde ta sig till slottets torn där prinsessan Zelda levde instängd.

Bredvid baren så fanns det en ganska lång stege och Telma förklarade att den ledde upp till barens patroner och där fanns också en massa krukor och väldigt stora urnor. Efter det att hon hade klättrat upp till patronerna så hördes det plötsligt en knackning som var rätt hård och Telma blev tvungen att öppna, men när hon gjorde det så stod det tre stycken där. Den onde härskaren hade tagit sig dit tillsammans med sina onda anhängare. Åh nej det är Zant tänkte lilla Midna och var tvungen kunna ta sig vidare, men om hon då inte skulle ta ta sig fram så var det kört och hon visste att om Zant fick syn på henne så var det lika illa som att ramla ner från patronerna. Midna blev tvungen att göra detta snabbt, men försiktigt och lade sig på mage för att kravla över till andra sidan och medan hon gjorde det så lyssnade hon på deras lilla välbekanta samtal. Vilket handlade om Midna så klart. Midna som hade så ont märkte att en bloddroppe föll ner.

Zant hörde att det var någon som var någonstans inne i restaurangen och han började sakta misstänka att det var Midna som var på drift igen. Precis vid hans fot såg han en blodfläck och han tittade då upp mot patronerna och bad om att få låna en stege för att se efter vad det var för någonting som var där uppe, men när han klättrade upp och skulle se vad det var så fanns plötsligt ingen där. Lilla Midna hade enorm tur för att inte tala om att hennes ena knä var skadat och som blödde enormt mycket. Ena benpipan stack ut genom knät och hon hade ju svårt att ta sig fram, men lyckades ju som tur var ändå.

Under tiden medan lilla Midna var på väg in mot en annan del upptäckte en genväg in till en man som kallades Jovani och han hade ju en katt som hette Gengle. Inne hos honom så fanns det en stege att klättra ner på och hon lyckades ta sig ner från luckan som då ledde tillbaka in till Telmas restaurang och bar. Jovani frågade henne varför hon hade tänkt att komma in i hans hus, men Midna förklarade att hon var skadad och som snabbt behövde komma till underjorden för att sedan ta sig mot prinsessan som levde i det enorma slottet. Han reste sig ur stolen och hjälpte henne att öppna en kista som var en slags genväg till underjorden och den skulle kanske kunna hjälpa henne till prinsessan, men sedan så varnade han henne att det fanns spindlar och annat kräk nere i underjorden. Tack så mycket för hjälpen Jovani sade Midna och klättrade ner i kistans hemliga genväg, men när plötsligt stegen inte nådde längre så föll hon ner i forsande vatten som rann ner till en bassäng. Det forsande vattnet var nära på att sluka Midna, men hon kunde trots allt hålla huvudet ovanför ytan, men när hon då hade kommit ner till den stora bassängen så var det en massa råttor som var runtom en stor pelare som bara forsade med vatten som också ledde till ner till en av flera kloaker. Midna lyckades ta sig upp på torra land och gick runt pelaren för att sedan finna någonting att öppna upp porten med. Längre bort på andra sidan bredvid porten så fann hon en kedja med ett handtag som hon kunde dra i, men när hon då gjorde det så började vattnet forsa vidare ner till kloakerna och en av råttorna som kom i närheten av henne började hoppa på henne och bitas. En av dem bet henne i det onda knät och hon släppte då handtaget och följde med vattnet som forsade ner till kloakerna.

Eftersom vattnet var så kraftigt som bara forsade ner mot en annan plats i kloakerna så var Midna på väg att drunkna eftersom hon inte kunde använda sitt ena skadade ben, men hon höll i alla fall huvudet mot ytan, men plötsligt så orkade hon inte alls stå emot kraften i vattnet och drunknade tillslut. Mycket senare än vanligt så sköljdes lilla Midna upp på torra land tillslut och befann sig då nere i kloakernas värsta del under slottets trädgård. Det man visste var att det fanns olika delar under dessa kloaker och massor av olika vägar att ta och alla dessa vägar ledde då vidare in mot slottet. Midna vaknade sakta upp och fick se att det fanns en av många vägar att välja. Hon började hosta och hosta. Vart är jag tänkte hon och försökte ställa sig upp, men kunde inte eftersom knät bara vek sig utav smärta. Vägen till prinsessan skulle bli lång insåg lilla Midna och bara kände hur tårarna föll nedför hennes kind. Hon lade huvudet i ena armen och grät och bara kände hur besviken hon var på den härskare som nu bara så plötsligt hade tagit över hennes kungarike i skymningens värld. Några timmar senare så dök det plötsligt upp någonting i skuggorna och det var vargen Amaterazu. Hon fick se att lilla Midna låg på marken och grät och bestämde sig för att vara vänlig och hjälpa henne. Amaterazu talade till impflickan att allt skulle bli bra och ville att hon skulle försöka ställa sig upp och lägga sig på hennes varma rygg. Amaterazu jag kan inte gå längre mitt knä är så illa skadat sade lilla Midna sorgset och torkade tårarna från sin kind. Hon lade sig ner på marken och Midna tog tag om hennes päls och ställde sig upp med det friska ben hon hade och kunde i alla fall lägga sig på henne. Håll i mig så går vi mot Zelda så hon får hjälpa dig. Ditt knä är det väl som inte fungerar som det ska eller hur Midna? Jag tror det är brutet sade hon sorgset och lade huvudet mot hennes huvud och vilade.

Länge gick Amaterazu och lilla Midna nere i kloakerna, men fann sedan en mycket hög trappa och hon visste nu att det var den enda vägen upp för att kunna ta sig till tornet där prinsessan levde. Stentrappans väg hade bombarderats lite länge upp och man såg att det fanns enormt stora gap mellan stegen. Längs trappans kant så satt det metall stavar som var bundna med rep och det var ju det enda sättet att kunna ta sig över på.

Väl uppe vid det gap som trappan hade förlorat sina steg från så var nu Amaterazu tvungen att att ta sig över repet tillsammans med den skadade Midna så hon sade åt henne att hålla i sig väldigt hårt i hennes päls och sedan gick dem då över, men efter en stund av precisions arbete så dök plötsligt skuggade bestar upp och fick nu syn på vargen och Midna. Väl uppe på trappan igen så sprang hon förbi fienderna och vakterna som försökte skjuta med båge och pilar.

Midna såg utgången till vakt tornet genom en dörr som stod på glänt och bad sin vän att skynda sig, men väl uppe så var dem nu i säkerhet och därefter när dem då hade kommit ut genom dörren så fick dem se tornet där prinsessan levde. Det regnade väldigt och tak plattorna kunde vara halkiga så man fick vara väldigt försiktig. Amaterazu och Midna fick se att det var massor av vakter och dem var tvungna att flyga sig fram. Hon förvandlade sig till en enorm fågel och kunde nu lätt och smidigt ta sig över utan att bli sedda.

Prinsessan Zelda hade just blivit iakttagen av den onde härskaren av skymningen och nu så hade han just gått ner från hennes sovrum och sedan ner till tronsalen. Hon tog på sig sin kappa och drog upp luvan för att ingen skulle känna igen henne. Därefter så ställde hon på vänster sida av fönstret och öppnade det, men av en underlig anledning så fick hon se att det var någon som flög och det kommer då allt närmare. Amaterazu såg att prinsessan öppnat fönstret och skyndade sig dit med en gång och flög i normal hastighet. Midna tittade upp samtidigt när hon då landade vid fönstrets karm. Hoppade ner till hennes stol och förvandlade sig sedan tillbaka till sin normala skepnad. Efter det att hon hade förvandlats så lade hon då sig ner på marken och lilla Midna föll nedför hennes rygg och lade sig sedan triumferade av smärta ner på marken.

Du måste hjälpa mig prinsessan för jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna rädda mig själv och den värld jag annars lever i så snälla jag gör verkligen vad som helst för att kunna döda honom. Han har verkligen mäktig kraft lilla Midna och du borde vara väldigt försiktig och jag menar absolut ingenting illa för vi har ju träffats en gång när du var liten. Som du ser nu så kan du inte klara den ondskefulla härskaren utan en som verkligen kan och har bladet som ingen har kunna rört på flera årtusenden. För länge sedan så träffade jag en ung man vid namn Link och han är den som är utvald sedan födelsen att bli hjälte. Du var för länge sedan här med din stora syster eller hur Midna då vi första gången träffades på riktigt, men nu så verkar det som om hon har blivit dödad av den onde härskaren som tro sig kallas Zant Twili. Egentligen Midna så är du den enda som ska sänka honom till en lägre nivå med hjälp av den här hjälmen. Vad är det för någonting suckade Midna och fick hjälp att sätta på sig den. Den här hjälmen har speciella krafter som du annars inte hade förut, men med hjälp av den så kan du nu resa din hand bak på ditt huvud och sedan försvara dig mot svarta krafter. Prinsessan jag har ont och jag kan inte längre och du måste hjälpa mig innan skadan blir värre. Du har verkligen jobbat hårt för att kunna komma hit Midna och jag förstår dig väl. Jag ska göra dig frisk igen, men jag ser nämligen att ditt knä är illa skadat än vad jag befarade att det skulle vara. Halva benpipan till knät var utanför hennes ben och det förklarar varför hon har så svårt att gå och resa sig. Zelda tog fram en slags påse med mycket starkt pulver och spred ut det över Midna så att hon lugnt och stilla somnade och efter det att hon hade somnat så skulle hon då försöka lägga in benpipan in till hennes skadade knä igen och efter bara en stund så var det klart, men efter ingreppet så bar hon Midna i sin famn och lade henne på varma filtar vid brasan för att sedan lägga om bandage om hela hennes skadade ben.

Det blev eftermiddag och skymningens blev bara starkare för varje gång och inne i det torn som prinsessan levde så blev det bara kallare och kallare. Det var då därför hon hade sina långa kappa på sig för att inte frysa. Zelda satt hos sin lilla vän Midna som var på väg att vakna upp efter ingreppet hon gjorde på henne. Hon lade sin hand över Midnas varma panna och ville bara henne väl under den tiden hon hade henne här tillsammans med Amaterazu.

Allt blir bra snart lilla vän tänkte Zelda och reste sig sedan upp för att hämta lite varm pumpa soppa som hon kanske kunde tänka sig äta. Midna vaknade tillslut upp, men sakta och undrade varför hon låg i hennes säng. Vart är min hjälm tänkte hon och. Ja just det den sitter ju på mitt huvud. Zelda kommer till sin vän igen och sätter på sängen bredvid henne och visste att hon inte kunde sätta sig så långt in eftersom hon hade lagt om tjocka bandage runt Midnas ena ben och runt om på knät. Midna jag har någonting du kanske kommer tycka om, men jag är ju inte alls helt säker på om du skulle gilla det här för du kan kan ju i alla fall smaka lite på denna soppa. Midna var för trött för att hålla i någonting så hennes vän fick mata henne med sked. Hur som helst så verkade det som om lilla Midna tyckte att det smakade gott. Det kändes verkligen att magen kurrade efter mat eftersom hon knappast hade fått det på väldigt länge.

Efter det att prinsessan hade matat henne bestämde hon sig för att hon skulle vila tillsammans med henne och hämtade sin stol som stod vid fönstret och ställde den vid sin säng där impflickan låg och vilade sin svaga kropp. Tack för att du är min vän för jag har aldrig i mitt liv haft en sådan vän som du sade Midna och tittade sorgset på prinsessan. Du vet att jag alltid kommer att finnas för dig och det vet du så länge vi lever! Amaterazu hoppade upp i sängen och lade sig sin vän som hade tagit hand om henne under sin resande fot då dem var på väg hit då. Det går en stund och Zelda bestämmer sig för att gå ut från sovrummet för att se sig lite omkring, men gissa vem som stod bakom dörren? Det var då Zant Twili och han skyndade sig in mot sovrummet för att se vem som fanns där inne, men det enda han såg var brasan som var tänd och en stor gryta med pumpa soppa i som dinglade över brasan, men plötsligt så fick han då syn på lilla Midna som låg i prinsessans säng. Snabbt så transporterade han bort lilla Midna till skymningsriket där hon annars kom ifrån, men efter det att han hade gjort det så stack han också precis innan Zelda skulle komma. När han väl hade försvunnit så skickades det in imitationer av hans onda huvuden som annars var vakter.

Fortsättningen följer

Midna vaknade upp en tidig morgon i skymningens palats där hon inne i sitt sovrum tillsammans med sin stora syster befann sig. Yedna som fick se sin lillasyster igen trodde det knappast var sant eftersom hon har varit borta så länge och inte varit hemma på väldigt länge. Midna kände sig inte så glad att vara hemma i kungariket längre och hon berättade för sin stora syster att någonting måste göras fort innan Zant verkligen tar död på hennes familj. Vilket faktiskt kunde leda till väldigt stor undergång för henne, men plötsligt så kommer hon då ihåg sin hjälm. Midna sade Yedna och såg väldigt sorgsen ut och fick plötsligt tårar i ögonen. Hon hade haft det jobbigt också under tid hon hade varit här, men det var för det mesta inte alls det hon försökte säga utan det var att Yedna försökte berätta att föräldrarna var döda sedan lång tid tillbaka. Du kanske inte har hört det här, men för länge sedan när du var bara någora månader gammal så dog våra föräldrar i en hemsk tragedi mot den ondeskefulla tyrannen Zant Twili. Han hade med sig en anhängare som kallas Ganondorf, men som jag då själv inte ens vet vem det är.

Jag vet att det här kunde komma plötsligt, men var inte ledsen Midna för du vet att vi alla älskar dig och det står i vårt förflutna till det här kungariket. Jag lovar att en dag så ska han den onde få det han egentligen förtjänar, men jag lovar att han ska få en mycket plågsam död av oss.

Bara efter några veckor i palatset så smög lilla Midna ut till tronsalen en tidig morgon för att undersöka vad den ondskefulla härskaren höll på med någonting som egentligen inte var till för honom i huvud taget och framför sig hade han en mycket underlig spegel.

Midna stannade vid dörr karmen och smyg tittade på när Zant Twili höll på med sina ondskefulla planer, men plötsligt så hörde hon en röst som ständigt ropade på hjälp och Midna gick närmare tronen för att se efter vad det var han höll på med, men när hon kom allt närmare så fick hon då se ett välbekant ansikte i spegeln och inne i denna spegel så fick hon då se att det var hennes mor drottningen som var där inne eftersom hon då annars inte fanns, men som nu var död sen flera år tillbaka i tiden. Det kan inte vara sant tänkte Midna och började sakta, men säkert att förstå vad det var som han egentligen hade gjort mot hennes föräldrar. Jag lovar att du en dag ska få för att du dödade henne tänkte hon och skyndade sig iväg mot porten innan han då skulle råka få syn på henne.

Zant vände sig om och fick snabbt se att hans lilla fiende Midna var på väg ut med något som misstänktes vara hans. Stanna du din lilla äckliga lilla imp skrek han och laddade upp en mycket dödlig energi, men när hon försökte öppna porten så dök det fram ett främmande barriär och med det så kunde hon minsann inte kunna ta sig ut.

Din förrädare skrek Midna och visste mycket väl att det var han som hade dödat hennes föräldrar. Hur kunde du och efter alla år du har styrt här! Du tiger nu innan jag dödar dig för det här var egentligen inte jag som kom på det här utan det var min anhängare Ganondorf. Så det är du som har blivit utnyttjad av honom minsann, men så intressant och det var då därför du gjorde det här eller? Det stämmer min lilla Midna. Tro nu inte att du kommer undan bara för att jag råkar veta vad du håller på med här. Så du har smyg tittat på mig eller hur?

För det andra så har du någonting jag vill ha utav dig, men vad säger du lilla gumman och varför inte låna ut din kraft till mig? Du kulle bara våga din hemska eh?! Tänk nu på vad du säger lilla Midna för även om du är liten och söt så har du ändå inte störst kraft utan det är jag som har eller hur? Midna visste inte vad hon skulle säga utan sprang då bara iväg mot porten, men plötsligt så reste Zant sin hand och höll henne i ett mycket stadigt grepp och kastade henne in mot spegeln för att sedan krossa henne för alltid, men det var någonting som stoppade hans kraft från att göra det. Spegeln hade nämligen en speciell sköld som ingen kunde bryta och därför så dunsade Midna mot den och sedan slungades mot golvet och bara gled iväg mot honom.

Midnas mor drottningen som befann sig i spegeln vart förskräckt när hon fick se vad som hänt med hennes unga lilla dotter. Zant som trodde sig ha den kraft han alltid velat ha började bli svag på något sätt och kände sig nästan besegrad bara för att han då inte kunde skicka bort Midna från sin plats i kungariket. Midna kände sig misslyckad efter allt prinsessan hade sagt till henne med det här med hennes nya kraft, men om man tänker efter så förstod hon inte vilka konsekvenser det kunde få och nu så ligger hon här. Hon försökte resa sig upp, men orkade inte och plötsligt så kom Yedna in i bilden och fick se att hennes lillasyster låg på marken. Yedna satte vid vid hennes sida och lade henne i sin famn och höll om hennes kropp. Hon var ju trots allt äldre och vuxen än vad hon var för hon var ju bara några år gammal. Allt är okey Midna jag finns här för dig och vi ska minsann se till att den onde härskaren av skymningens rike ska försvinna så fort som möjligt. Midna tittade sorgset på Yedna och sade till henne att hon ville en sista önskan att ta henne till andarnas källa i den värld hon träffade prinsessan. Man kunde då tydligt se på den lilla impflickan att hon var trött efter allt hon försökt göra, men som ändå hade misslyckats. Jag lovar att vi ska finna din rätta kraft, men sade Yedna och viskade till sin lillasyster. Jag har någonting som du kommer behöva till din hjälm så småningom, men jag vill att vi väntar på det rätta tillfället.

The Legend of Zelda

Twilight Princess

introduktion

världen förändrades för varje dag som gick och Zant han blev bara argare och argare och ännu mer besviken på den lilla impflickan Midna, men vad hjälpte det när han nu inte ens hade någon kraft så nu fick han allt klara sig själv utan sin anhängare Ganondorf. Zant grumlade på någon mystisk plan under flera dagar som gick och fick plötsligt en mycket bra tanke på vad han då skulle göra. Han skulle starta ett enormt krig mot det gyllene landet Hyrule tillsammans med sin värsta fiender. Han jobbade på en plan som skulle kunna ödelägga det gyllene landet, men hur visste han inte ännu och funderade. Bara efter några månader så hade han då fått ihop miljoner anhängare till sin trupp och reste då till det gyllene landet, men han hade bara en enda tanke och det var att en gång för alla att krossa Midna och hennes stora syster.

Början på Midnas nya liv som krigare

Det var mitt på förmiddagen och Yedna som ensam satt tillsammans med sin lillasyster Midna följe noggrant vad den onde härskaren Zant hade i kikaren, men det dem inte alls visste var att han hade tänkt starta ett krig mot hela det gyllene landet. Dem satt ensamma tillsammans med Amaterazu vid andarnas källa som låg vid anden Faron. Där satt dem lugnt och stilla och planerade på vad dem skulle göra härnäst. Yedna tittade lugnt i sin amulett och visade sin syster vad den onde hade tänkt att göra. Midna tittade och blev väldigt rädd för vad hon då fick se i den amulett som Yedna hade runt halsen. Jag har en känsla på att Zant tänker starta ett hemskt och väldigt stort krig emot oss bara för att han inte fick det han då ville ha av oss. Det är bäst du tar du dessa artefakter sade Yedna och gav dem till sin lillasyster, men hon visste ju inte ens vad man skulle ha dem till. Jag berättar senare sade hon och visslade på Faron som nu kom fram bland sina skuggor i skymningen. Vad är det du hade på hjärtat lilla imp? Jo det är en sak som vi måste berätta för dig, men även för dem andra andarna i världen och du kanske är den första som får höra det här att nämligen vår onde kung Zant som lever i skymningsriket tänker starta ett enormt krig emot oss och världen! Tänker han verkligen göra det så är det nu bråttom om vi ska klara oss undan honom och hans anhängare för jag tror att dem är på väg hit. Och det är nämligen så att min syster har tre artefakter som måste skyddas från den onde, men hur?

Endast lilla Midna kan ta hand om dem eftersom hon har den kraft som kanske kan stoppa kriget och var beredd på att det kan bli väldigt risk fyllt, men vi hoppas med innerligt mod att du ska kunna rädda landet från undergång! Du måste söka upp en ung hjälte som en gång i tiden har räddat landet Midna och hans krafter kanske tillsammans med oss kan hjälpa dig vilket skulle båda gott om vår värld och ditt rike i skymningens rike. Innan ni ger er av så skynda er till den plats som kallas Ordona provinsen för där inne i den djupa skogen så ska det finnas en liten jordbruks by och där inne så ska du finna en ung man som kallas Link. Vi hörs av i den amulett du har kring din hals Yedna och jag lovar att vi kommer finnas för er. Må andarnas kraft vaka över dig lilla Midna och för dig också Yedna.

Efter det att Yedna suttit tillsammans med sin lillasyster och fått höra anden Farons ord om vad dem behövde göra härnäst så tackade dem honom för hjälpen och han lovade då att återkomma till dem eftersom kriget började närma sig. Tillsammans med ljusandarna så var dem då inte ens ensamma längre, men Midna var inte bara orolig för det utan tänkte då på sin vän prinsessan Zelda som just nu var hemma i slottet och som bara väntade på att detta skulle bryta ut.

Det anden Faron berättade var mycket viktigt för att kunna få lilla Midna att förstå vad hennes riktiga kraft egentligen innebar för någonting, men han ville inte avslöja det ännu utan det skulle hon ensam ta reda på. Tillsammans med sin stora syster så skyndade dem sig iväg mot den lilla jordbruks by i Ordona provinsen där dem kanske skulle finna den unge mannen Link. Det blev eftermiddag och Yedna som hela tiden var tillsammans med sin lillasyster. Gick längre och längre in mot den ödsla skogen, men bara efter några timmar så fann dem det så kallade Hyrule berget och genom denna smala gång så fann dem en väg över en häng bro och dem bestämde då sig för att gå över den. Midna klarade inte av att se stupet nedanför och blev så rädd att hon hoppade upp på sin systers axlar. Du behöver inte vara rädd Midna för vi är snart framme sade Yedna och skyndade sig över bron, men plötsligt så fick någon där bakom dem se att dem två impflickorna var på väg till den lilla jordbruks byn och skulle träffa någon.

Det var då fienderna kom på att skära av repen till häng bron. Nu kan ni minsann inte ens komma tillbaka till det gyllene landet av Hyrule tänkte dem och stack sedan iväg för att berätta det för Zant den onde härskaren av skymningens rike. Efter det att dem precis hade gått över bron så tittade lilla Midna bakom sig och vred huvudet, men fick då se att hela häng bron var kapad och brusten. Yedna sade Midna och ville att hon skulle titta bak. Vad i hela tänkte Yedna och såg mot stupet. Åh nej tänkte hon och bad sin lillasyster att inte titta dit.

För dem två impflickorna så kändes det som om deras resa bara blev längre och längre, men efter det att dem hade gått ett bra tag så kom dem plötsligt till en källa där dem fann en plats att vila på och dem bestämde sig då för att stanna där och hämta kraft. Några timmar senare så var det på väg att bli kväll och skymningens ljus föll över den lilla provinsen som dem två just nu befann sig vara i. Yedna som tillsammans med sin lillasyster satt och vilade ihop var nu trötta efter denna långa dag så bestämde dem sig då för att inte göra någonting än att bara vila och ta det lugnt. Lilla Midna vilade lugnt hos sin syster och höll hårt om sig hjälm, men kom just att tänka på det Faron sade till henne om att uppsöka den sanna kraft hon behövde för att kunna utmana dem enorma farorna ute i världen. Yedna som väl tog hand om sin syster frågade henne lugnt om hon ville testa sina artefakter. Midna reste sig upp tillkallade sina artefakter som hon hade inom sig och fick uppleva som en underlig, men märklig kraft. Artefakterna svävade omkring henne och bara efter ett kort ögonblick så sattes dem på hennes hjälm och under där hon just då befann sig vara. Midnas huvud började plötsligt att koka av ilska och av en underlig anledning så kastades hon iväg mot stenväggarna och det var nästan som om hon då skulle få huvudvärk, men det var bara tillfället eftersom hon inte ens hunnit lära känna sin nya kraft ännu. Det hela slutade med att lilla Midna försvann, men som efter en timme igen dök upp och Yedna som bara titta sig omkring såg sedan att det stod en enorm fot nära henne och hon var nära på att skita knäck och bara skrek rakt ut. Midna som däremot inte var vid medvetandet under sin hjälm hade under bara en lång timme förvandlats till ett jätte enormt monster med en tre udd. Hon lämnade Yedna och klev rakt in mot Ordon byn som låg alldeles tätt intill den källa Ordona vilade bredvid. Hjälten Link som för länge sedan hade räddat det gyllene landet fick höra att det var någonting dunkade i marken och tittade upp. Han fick se att det var ett enormt monster som bara klev rakt över honom.

Han blev alldeles chockad och trodde knappast sina ögon. Han hade då som tur sin båge med sig och kunde snabbt attackera den enorma besten innan hon då skulle förstöra hans och folkets by. Midna var ju inte ens medveten om det utan bara klev rakt fram. Link lade en bombpil på sin båge och siktade sig sedan in sig på henne, men efter det att han hade lagt en pil på bågen så var det någonting som hände med monstret och det förändrades så han var tvungen att avvakta för att se vad som skulle ske med henne, men efter bara en stund så förvandlades Midna igen.

Med bara tanke på att döda monstret så förstod Link att detta inte var ett odjur utan det var en liten person som nämligen hade fastnat i så stort mörker. Han laddade och sköt bombpilen mot det som bara kom närmre honom och tillslut så sköt han en till för att kunna stoppa detta. Pilen sköts rakt mot det mörka som stod mitt emot honom och tillslut så sprängdes monstret, men det han inte visste vem det var fick han då sedan se efter bara en lång stund. Monstret som egentligen var Midna, men som hade fastnat i det enorma mörkret visade sig.

Senare än vanligt efter förvandlingens fas så upptäckte plötsligt den unge mannen Link att det var en liten ensam flicka som då tidigare var monstret med tre udd. Han fick se att många utav byborna kom för att se vad det var som hade hänt, men dem var lite på sin vakt eftersom det låg en väldigt lång tre udd i närheten av Link, men den var egentligen inget hot för dem.

Folkmassorna stod runt omkring Link som då satt vid den lilla flickan som verkade vara i chock efter det att hon då var monstret. Den unge mannen som var ledare för byn bestämde sig för att ingen skulle vara i närheten av den lilla flickan om det skulle hända någonting det vill säga. Midnas stora syster kom till den lilla jordbruksbyn och när hon då fick se folkmassorna så blev hon mycket upprörd och skyndade sig dit med en gång, men när hon då fick se sin lillasyster så blev hon alldeles chockad och visste inte ens hur hon skulle ta sig till. Link höll den lilla flickan i sina armar och han fick se att det kom en samma imp bredvid honom fast i rött hår istället med ett guld band runt sitt hår. Han frågade henne vem detta var, men hon bara var så väldigt blyg och inte alls vågade säga vem det var. Hur mår du Midna är du okey? Midna var i mycket svår chock och var avsvimmad. Eftersom den stackars flickan var avsvimmad och i så svår chock så fick man tillkalla byns egen schaman.


End file.
